


Good Spirits

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, c2e023
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Trapped by a cave-in, Nott meets a half-elf rogue dressed in black. (Drabble)For the Prompt:"I got a joke for you, how do two rogues get out of a fucking cave in? Not how your doing it!" Nott and Vax, somehow.





	Good Spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous Tumblr User](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+Tumblr+User).



He was there when Nott woke up, dressed in black, knives at his waist.  Nott pulled a knife instinctually.  The cave-in left a small space and the half-elf was hunched, poking at the rockfall, oblivious to her wakeup.

“Hey,” she said, “I’ve got a joke for you.  How do two rogues get out of a fucking cave-in? Not how you’re doing it!“

His smile was warm but sad. “Unfortunately, you’re not getting out of this cave-in.”  He pointed at Nott’s feet.

She raised the knife, risking a glance at her feet.  Beneath her was her body, crushed by the rockfall.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
